Collision in NY
by PhAnToM PhIrE and TYBA
Summary: Sana and Akito meet Yuu and Miki! I just updated, I'm having a little trouble so bear with me people! Thanks!
1. New York Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Kodocha or any of it characters. I also do not own the characters from Marmalade Boy, and all that other disclaiming stuff.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sana's seventeen now, and she's visiting NY city with Akito for summer break! This is story's third person view. and guess who they run into!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The bright lights of neon billboards and flashing screens highlighted people's figures with flashing colors. Especially two figures, a girl dragging a boy behind her. "Akito, Akito, look at that!" exclaimed Sana Kurata, the girl who had been running through the streets. And the unfortunate guy, Akito Hayama, her boyfriend came to stand next to her while rubbing his head. "Isn't it beautiful?" she cooed happily, while pointing at a necklace in a jewelry store window. It was a silver-chain necklace with a dark blue crystal star pendant. "I get the hint," Akito answered, his face still emotionless. But Sana saw the amusement in his eyes when she looked up at him, smiling. "I'll get it for you. You wait out here." "Okay," replied Sana happily, her eyes darting back to gaze at the other jewelry in the window.  
  
As Akito entered the busy jewelry shop, a clerk quickly spotted him and came scuttling over. "Can I help you?" she asked sweetly. "That necklace, please," Akito replied curtly, pointing at the one Sana had just looked over. "Yes, right away, sir!" The American girl flipped her light yellow hair over her shoulder as she left to get it. "Dumb blonde," Akito muttered in Japanese. "Here you go!" The clerk handed the black velvet jewelry box to him, which he tucked in his pocket before handing her the money. "Oh yes, please wait," called the clerk as he turned to leave. "Can I have your phone number?" Akito stared in shock at the girl. Didn't she realize he was buying this for his girlfriend? "I already have a girlfriend," he said coldly at the young flirt, then turned on his heel and walked out, leaving the shocked girl standing there.  
  
"Sana?" Akito called as he walked out. She wasn't there next to the window where he'd left her. He felt a tinge of panic before he heard a loud "OW!" in what was unmistakably Sana's voice. She is such an idiot sometimes, he thought to himself before hurrying down the street. Sana was sitting in on the sidewalk, rubbing her head. Across from her was another girl with mahogany hair, which she had apparently run into. A blonde-haired boy was helping the other girl up. "I'm sorry," Sana apologized to girl. "Sana!" She turned toward the sound of her name and saw Akito running towards her. "Are you okay?" he asked, helping her up. "Yeah, I'm fine," she answered. "Did you get it?" "Yeah." "Thank you." Sana smiled up at him. Though he had again resumed his emotionless expression, she could see the relief in his eyes. She laughed and pecked his cheek. The other girl that Sana had run into looked surprised at gesture, but she quickly smiled and said, "I'm sorry I ran into you! Are you okay? My name is Miki." She held out her hand to Sana and added, "Oh yeah, and this is my boyfriend, Yuu." When Sana looked puzzled at her words, Yuu whispered in her ear before she smiled again and repeated it all in Japanese. "My name is Sana Kurata," Sana said warmly. "It's no problem, I'm okay. This is my boyfriend, Akito Hayama." Miki studied his face before nudging Yuu and whispering in English, "Hey, that Hayama looks like you!" "I do not," Hayama mumbled. Miki looked surprised before understanding that he could speak English. "Akito, tell me what's going on!" Sana begged. When he either did not hear her or ignored her, she pulled out her mystical hammer and smacked him on the head. "Akito!" she yelled. Miki looked startled before she started laughing. "Sorry," she said Japanese, still giggling. "I didn't know you're boyfriend spoke English. Are you visiting?" she added. "Yeah," Sana said. "This is my first time in America." "Oh!" said Miki. "Why don't you come over to our apartment for dinner than?" "Oh, no," said Sana quickly. "You don't have to go to the trouble." "No, it's okay," interrupted Miki. "Think of it as repayment for running into you. Besides," she said, "We want you here! Your boyfriend looks so much like mine, I really want to be friends with you guys." "What are we, pets now?" grumbled Akito. Yuu gave a small smile as Sana yelled, "Akito! Don't be rude!" and smacked him again with her hammer.  
  
An hour and a half later, Sana and Akito were sitting at a table in Miki's apartment, eating dinner and chatting. Or at least, Sana and Miki were chatting while Yuu and Akito remained silent. "So, what were you guys doing before we ran into you?" Miki asked, smiling and flicking glances between Sana and Akito. "We were shopping!" Sana replied happily. "You where, while you drag me around," muttered Akito in English under his breath. He saw Miki glance at him and hoped that she hadn't heard what he said. "What was that?" yelled Sana, her hammer poping out of nowhere to hit him again. Akito could have sworn he saw Miki wink at him. "Oh yeah, Sana," began Miki, winking again at Akito and diverting Sana's attention, "I saw your movie, Mansion of Water. It was really great! I saw with Yuu! Wasn't it great?" she said, nudging Yuu with her elbow. "It was okay," he mumbled. "Here, you can borrow this," Sana offered, holding her hammer out to Miki across the table. "Thanks," she replied, then took the hammer and promptly hit Yuu with it.  
  
"Ow," he complained. And addressing Akito, he said, "Great, your girlfriend's contagious," only to be met promptly with a hammer from Miki and another from Sana. "I'm finished," Yuu announced. "I'm going to watch TV. You coming, Hayama?" "Okay, whatever," Akito answered. They dumped their plates in the sink and hurriedly walked through the hall, with an unfortunate Akito who was hit again by Sana's hammer, this time thrown. "How does she have such good aim?" he grumbled, rubbing the many sore spots on his head. "And where does she get the extra ones?"  
  
Sana woke up first next morning, groggy and wondering where she was until she remembered last night's events. She sat up and stretched before glancing at the clock, which read 7:46. She gazed down at Akito who was still sleeping. She kissed him gently on the lips to wake him up. "Huh? What time is it?" Akito mumbled, sleep still in his eyes. "Time to wake up!" sang Sana. Tumbled out of bed and ran for the shower. "Remember? We promised to meet up with Miki and Yuu at 8:30, in the café near her apartment." Sana turned on the hot water and jumped into the spray, the cascading silver droplets refreshing her face and mind. She dressed and walked into the hotel room, smiling and said, "it's your turn now," before plugging in the hairdryer and turning it on. Akito only nodded and went into the bathroom. He came out 5 minutes later in a plain white t-shirt and black jeans, drying his golden hair in a towel. Sana was dressed in a plain light-green blouse with blue jeans. She apparently didn't notice him until she felt something cool wind itself around her neck. Looking down, she saw the silver necklace with the crystal star pendant she had pointed out the day before. She smiled up at Akito as he finished clasping the necklace. "Thank you," she said softly, thanking him with a kiss. He graced her one of his rare smiles before kissing her back.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Weird story wasn't it? Also messed up, lame, crummy, short.  
  
This is my first fanfic, so go easy on the flames! Or, wait *puts on flame- resistant suit* okay now you can flame away! = D Tell me what you really think, as said before, this is my first fanfic, so I'm not that experienced!  
  
If you guys actually like my fanfic (which I highly doubt), give me some good reviews and I'll write a sequel!  
  
Bye-Bye!!! -FalconFan :P 


	2. Back to Tokyo

Hello again, it's me and this is my random mumbling, so if you want to the read the story, skip this part and move down! Hey Murr, thanks for the review, and for that I'm writing this chapter! Oh it feels so good to have someone who actually likes my story!! Thank you!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Back To Tokyo *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sana gazed out the window of the plane. She was sad that summer break would be over in a week, and that her visit in New York with Akito was over. But she couldn't deny the fact that she was still incessantly happy that she would be going home. She would see Mama, and Fuka, and Aya, and Tusyoshi. And they'd meet her new friends. "Sana? Hello, snap out of it!" Sana jolted out of her thoughts before she realized Miki was speaking to her. "Huh? Oh, sorry Miki," she quickly apologized. "I drifted off." "Like you always do," put in Akito in a low voice. "I heard that!" she yelled, preparing to hit him, only to see that her hammer was missing. "Oh well." So instead she brought out a paper fan and hit him with that. "Ow!" he complained. "Oh, wait Sana!" Miki quickly dived into her bag she brought on the plane and produced the hammer. "Here, you can have it back. Thanks for lending it to me." "No problem," Sana replied, while hitting Akito again. "Great. Doubles of Sana." Akito spoke even lower in English this time, to still be hit by Sana again. Miki rolled her eyes and grinned, and Yuu remained silent, with an unseen smile on his face.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Mama!" Sana shouted, running into the Kurata house and nearly knocking poor Ms. Shimura over. "Mama! I'm home, and brought my friends with me!" "Hello, Sana," Misako greeted her merrily, driving over in her little red car. "And hello, how do you do?" she addressed Miki and Yuu, who were standing behind Sana, watching the little scene with some amusement. "Nice to meet you," Miki said warmly, extending her hand towards Misako. "My name is Miki. I've read a lot of your novels, and I like them very much." "Thank you. And your name?" Misako replied, glancing at Yuu. "Yuu." He shook Misako's hand. "Yuu! Be more polite than that!" Miki scolded, producing a paper fan from nowhere and hitting him with it. To this action Misako started laughing, and Maro nearly fell out of her hair. Watching the squirrel wildly scramble back up into Misako's hair, she added, "And it's nice to meet your squirrel, too."  
  
* * * *  
  
"It's Sana & Akito! They're back!" yelled Fuka happily when she saw her friends approaching. "Hey Tsuyoshi, Aya, look!" "Hi Fuka!" Sana shouted happily. "And Tsuyoshi, and Aya!" "Yo," was all Akito said. "Sana, I'm so glad you're back! You too, Akito!" exclaimed Aya. "Hello," said Miki. Aya looked slightly startled but recovered quickly from seeing Miki. "Oh, you're name is Miki, right?" Aya asked. "Sana told us so much about you! My name is Aya." "I'm Fuka," said Fuka. "Hey, why don't we go to a café and chat?" suggested Tsuyoshi. "Okay!" shouted Sana, grabbing Fuka, Aya, and Miki and dashing off with them, leaving the three guys to stare with sweatdrops at their hyperactive friend.  
  
"So, you guys are still on vacation?" Fuka asked, clutching a lemonade. "Yes, that's right," Miki answered. "Me and Yuu-" "You mean, 'Yuu and I'," Yuu corrected. "Hey! Who's telling the story, me or you?" Miki said, hitting him with a hammer she had recently received as a gift from Sana. "Okay, okay, you are," Yuu grumbled. He glanced at Akito, who flashed him a This-is-what-happens-to-me-all-the-time look. "Anyways," Miki continues, "Yuu and I," she glared at him, "Are in college. And our summer break started three weeks later, so we still have two weeks of vacation. But we have to leave in three days, to prepare for class again." "That's okay!" Sana said happily. "We could go shopping and check out the sights till then! In fact, let's go now!" she cried, enthusiastically dragging Fuka and Miki behind her, while Aya paid the bill. "Aren't those three so much a like?" Tsuyoshi joked. "Yeah," Akito said, "They're all armed and dangerous." He glanced darkly at Tsuyoshi and promptly staunched his laughter, though he didn't notice Yuu's short chuckle.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Hey, come visit anytime, okay? I gave you my address, right?" Miki said at the airport. "Spring break's on April 14th, so be sure to come!" she laughed, shook hands with Akito and hugged Sana, mentally reminding herself to be sure to wash all her clothes of the dust they collected after being dragged through the Tokyo shopping district. "Okay!" agreed Sana. "Me and Akito-" "Akito and I," corrected Yuu. "Shut up, Yuu!" Miki said while hitting him again. "Okay, Akito and I will visit!" Sana replied. "You have to visit too!" "Yeah! I'll call you later," Miki said. "Hey, there's the signal, let's get going Yuu! Bye!" she added. "You know Akito," Sana said thoughtfully, "I think we should go visit them again during winter break and surprise them! I wish they didn't have to go so soon though," she admitted. Laughing off her new plan, Sana marched away, holding Akito's hand. Poor, poor Yuu, he thought, watching his girlfriend skip to her car. Now he's going to have go through the same thing as me, he thought, climbing into the car and bracing himself for more of Sana's reckless driving.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well! Glad that's done! Haha, never would've though I'd update so fast, huh? I'm taking CAT 9 tests at my school now, so I have no homework and loads of time! Bwahahaha!!! Well, I'm considering doing another chapter, but I might not. I'm working on another fic, I'm Not Who You Think I Am, but it's a drama/romance/tragedy, so humor-loving should stay away!!!  
  
Thanks for wasting your time to read this! ~FalconFan 


	3. Shout Outs for reviewers! Important note...

SHOUT OUTS!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Jesus Christ, why is this here? This is isn't even a chapter! ::kicks disclaimer away::  
  
Okay ppls, this is not a chapter.  
  
You may e-mail me your death threats later.  
  
It occurs to that its extremely stupid to write this shout out for reviewers a couple months AFTER this was published, but hey. So sue me.  
  
Murr: Thanks so much! I may write a sequel, who knows?  
  
Touki Yume: Thanks for the tips. I'll take that in consideration. . . but knowing myself, I'll probably be too lazy too.  
  
Murr: Awww, thanks again. Have a cookie! ^_^  
  
Touki Yume: Thanks again! My formatting changed until I started skipping lines, but needless to say, I would like to think of myself as a better authoress now.  
  
Idesel: Yeah I know. ::shrugs:: plotless. . . C'est la vie. Life is plotless.  
  
Lei: Thanks!  
  
Jade Stellar: Thank you!!  
  
Catrina: Hi! Thanks for reviewing! If I do make a sequel or update, I'll keep you in mind.  
  
Paradise: ::rolls eyes:: Jesus Christ `laine-chan. Relax. Dude, how many times have I told you to lay off the sugar??  
  
Three-Letter-Word: Thanks for reviewing! ::gives big hug:: keep reviewing my other story too, k? I'm updating 'Demon Within' tomorrow morning!  
  
That's all. I love you guys!!! It seems to me on the smaller boards, people put much more time in reviewing, which makes me very very happy. Everyone loves my humor fics. Paradise up there, can tell you I have an insane sense of humor, but very rarely do I get a good enough idea to make a interesting story. If any of you like Inuyasha, please read other fic. I spent loads of time on it!!  
  
Now for the bad news.  
  
I'm sorry to say I may or may not write a sequel.  
  
Right now, if I'm totally honest, I have to admit Kodacha kind of lost its luster to me. Don't get me wrong, I still love dense ol' Sana, but its just not. . . exciting. In the manga, after the 6th book, Kodacha lost a lot of the humor that kept me laughing so hard. I'm a pretty soft, I love fluff, and I'm definetly a romantic, but I love action too. Right now, Inuyasha has sorta taken over my childish anime mind, and comparing the two, I have to say Inuyasha shines much more. I'm working very hard on an Inuyasha fic, and I'm doing my best to make it the best it can be, cuz I know I didn't spend much time on this fic. Forgive me. Right now, I have tons of ideas for Inuyasha fics that generally would take forever to complete, and I don't want to leave it hanging like I did with my Cardcaptor Sakura fic. That one also is in need of ideas I'm desperately trying to find.  
  
So, forgive me if you don't see my name on this board for a long, long time. Sorry peoples. Nothing I can do.  
  
And before you seizure Elaine-chan, I'm still buying the manga, so you can still freeload off me. Sheesh. ::rolls eyes::  
  
So that's all I have to say. Please don't hate me people. If you like Rurouni Kenshin, CCS, or Inuyasha, I've also written those. I'm really proud of my Rurouni Kenshin fic. It instantly, with only one chapter, attracted as many reviewers as my 4-going-on-5 chapter Inuyasha fic did. Hey, I've got the insane mind of comedian. . . when I feel like it.  
  
Now I'm done being all serious. Please don't hate me, people. I'm doing what my naime instincts tell me to do - write fanfiction and draw fanart. Unfortunately it's centered on Inuyasha right now. To me, Kodocha's great, but it's too much like a regular soap opera. Hey, I looooooove fluff but right now I'm busy writing a blood-and-murder fic, so what do you expect??  
  
I'm all done. Sorry to disappoint my dear reviewers, who are few and far, but hey, deal with it.  
  
Don't ever forget me!!  
  
~Falcon  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
Dear God, I'm talking like I'm dead.  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
Someone call the paramedics. 


End file.
